Break Free
The seventeenth episode of Season 7. Summary Things have been going really well for Tripp and Emily, but when she is outed as transgender and has to fight to use the right bathroom, will he stand up for her? Meanwhile, Sophie leads the charge against Breean as school president, and bonds with Willow in the process. And Jamie celebrates her six month anniversary for sobriety and sets the plan into motion to get her old life back. Main Plot Tripp has to face head-on if he's okay with dating an openly transgender girl when Emily is outed at school and pushes for him to back her up when Breean cracks down on the new bathroom policy. Sub Plot Sophie decides to use her position on the Clearwater app club to her benefit by writing a nasty article about Breean. While not everyone thinks it's a good idea, she has Willow by her side, which might create some sparks between the two. Third Plot Jamie has been sober for six months now, and feeling like she's ready to return to normal life, sets the gears in motion to gain back every friend she lost, and maybe even an old flame. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Break Free" by Ariana Grande and Zedd. *Emily is outed as transgender to the entire school. *Jamie and Caylee make up. *Willow is revealed to be bisexual. *This episode marks the start of the Keith-Charlie Relationship. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Peter Hermann' as Pedro *'Tom Holland' as Jeff Atkin *'Lucas Till' as Chase Davenport *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Chloe Arden' as Emily Gardner *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Ty Wood' as Pete Harper *'Lloyd Everitt' as Charlie Heeds *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Carlson Young' as Cassidy Kelly *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Kiana Brown' as Willow Maddox *'Ajiona Alexus' as Gia Montello *'Rowan Blanchard' as Sabrina Rahal *'Lili Reinhart' as Alyssa Sanders *'Lori Loughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Andrew Lincoln' as Todd Stellar *'Carlon Jeffery' as Martin Uncer *'Ariel Winter' as Breean Zuckerman Absences *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Wendy: These are the kinds of decisions that show who you are as a person, Tripp. IT’S ALL OUT WAR AT CLEARWATER HIGH Emily: She can’t do this just because she’s school president! Micah: It looks like she’s going to do it anyways. Candace: It’s all of us against her, we can take her down! Breean: I may not be able to tell you how to live your life, but I can tell you how you’re gonna live it here. (Emily is seen being restrained by security guards) BREEAN VS EVERYONE Sophie: We can’t let her win. We have the power to do something. Willow: Then let’s do it. Keith: If we don’t fight for our rights, no one will fight for us! Sophie: I will take that bitch down alone if I have to. Ethan: You won’t be alone. Eric: We all stand together. So let’s kick that bitch out of office. (A big group of characters are all seen together with signs) (Emily is seen in tears pushing Tripp away from her) (Breean is seen looking devious) NEW EPISODE “BREAK FREE” COMING SOON ONLY ON THE CLEARWATER WIKI |-| Gallery= 717a.jpg 717b.png 717c.png |-| Quotes= *Keith: “She’ll probably have a bring your confederate flag to class day!” *Moon: “Sorry, this is all really great but I don’t know how long you expect me to sit here and not eat the giant stack of pancakes sitting in front of me.” *Jamie: “I guess I expected things to go back to the way they used to be once I got back from rehab and that didn’t happen. So maybe this is my new normal.” *Sophie: “Us students deserve to have an opinion about how things are run around here. They can’t just silence us and make us go along with every rule they put into effect, especially if it’s infringing on our rights!” *Wendy: “These are the kinds of decisions that show who you are as a person, Tripp.” |-| Music= *Walking On A Dream- Empire of the Sun *Suicide Saturday- Hippo Campus *Say Hello Sometime- Bronze Radio Return |-| Link= *https://clearwaterhigh.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_717:_Break_Free Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Emily Plots Category:Tripp Plots Category:Sophie Plots Category:Jamie Plots